


【貂诺】秘密花园。

by RoosterKay



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterKay/pseuds/RoosterKay
Summary: 现背，R18.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 13





	【貂诺】秘密花园。

『秘密花园』  
『貂诺』

十二点半，金道英打开门，李帝努带着冬夜寒冷的气息钻进他怀里。  
“哥哥。”  
李帝努放轻声音，弯着眼角软软地唤他。  
他们在玄关简单交换了一个吻。李帝努收到短信，甚至只穿着拖鞋就跑了过来。他弯下腰把鞋子脱掉，后背紧实流畅的线条透过灰色高领毛衣撞进金道英眼里。回过神来李帝努已经抬起脸，拎起拖鞋光脚踩在地板上，眼睛亮晶晶地看向他。  
那双拖鞋是金道英送的礼物，一个随便什么节日或者他开心的日子的礼物。  
李帝努被金道英牵着手，棉袜踩在地上没什么声音，他却小心翼翼踮起脚来，捏紧金道英的手指走得飞快。算算这已经是本月第三次来访，但是在深夜大摇大摆进哥哥的卧室，任谁看都不是单纯的兄弟关系。  
确实不是单纯的兄弟关系。  
解扣子的时候太着急，裤子上那颗像是勾住线，怎么样都解不开。李帝努把下唇都咬出齿痕来，金道英脱了T恤走过去，埋头从他手里解救扣子，微微仰首就蹭上了李帝努高挺的鼻尖，吻也变得黏腻却顺其自然。  
李帝努的腿很漂亮，白净修长，被金道英捏住膝盖分开的时候也没有抗拒，乖巧地露出隐秘的禁地。他对金道英一向不设防，勾肩搭背的时候没有，牵手搂腰的时候没有，接吻的时候没有，做爱的时候也没有。  
害羞是当然的，毕竟成年当天才拥有第一次的经历。那天他们一起喝了酒，不算醉但也有点晕晕的，躺在道英哥床上迷迷糊糊，屁股夹着金道英的手指有点难受，心情却很好。  
“哥，想要bobo……”  
李帝努那个时候满脸通红，有喝酒也有害羞的成分，在金道英挤进他身体时绷紧脚背颤抖，搂住哥哥的肩膀呜呜咽咽掉眼泪。  
然后他得到了一串吻，安抚一样从额头开始，沿着高挺的鼻梁滑下去，最后落在柔软的嘴唇和湿热舌尖。分开后李帝努才意识到他们在做爱，迟来的钝痛涌上脑海，羞耻和酥麻搅得大脑一片浆糊。他伸手随便抓了一个软绵绵的玩偶挡在脸上，堪堪遮住金道英的视线。  
却掩盖不住身体诚实的反应，和心头满满的“被占有”的幸福感。  
后来他养成了习惯，觉得害羞的时候就随手抓一只玩偶挡住脸。有时候是小北极熊，有时候是小企鹅，摸到谁是谁。本身就处于极度兴奋的缺氧状态，金道英把玩偶拿开，李帝努的脸蛋红扑扑，眼睛还没聚焦，睫毛挂泪茫然地看向他。于是下半身的攻势更加猛烈，金道英嘴里念着“好可爱”，附身去吻他眼下的痣。  
李帝努是他秘密花园结出的繁茂的果实，颜色艳丽汁水甜蜜，独自散发诱人的香气，让他渴让他难耐，引诱他跨过禁区采摘。  
阴茎没入，李帝努乖顺地抱住自己的膝盖，主动张开双腿接纳哥哥的侵犯。  
“哥以后不许那样了……啊、嗯……不许说那种、那种话……”  
说话的间隙，金道英开始抽插，李帝努被顶得一同摇晃，股间一片黏腻，嗓子眼里冒出暧昧的音节。  
“那种话是什么？嗯……我们Jeno要说清楚才可以喔。”  
这要怎么说得出口呢。李帝努攀上金道英的肩膀，张口咬住胡乱地磨牙。金道英知道他害羞，偏过头逗他。  
“哥每天都要对Jeno说好多话吧？到底是哪一句呢？”  
“我们Jeno真帅气，是这一句吗？”  
“还是我们Jeno做得真好？”  
都不是。龟头碾过敏感区域，像是火花噼里啪啦炸开，李帝努浑身一抖，捂住嘴巴将呻吟困在口中。  
金道英下午去探班，那时候他刚做好造型，穿着板正的西装，腰窄腿长屁股翘，哥哥的视线黏在他身上，像是有火苗在身体里乱窜，从上到下烧了个遍。  
然后金道英坐到一旁，牵过他抱进怀里坐好。周围在闹哄哄地做最后的准备，李帝努有点紧张，僵着背任由哥哥圈住腰，凑近他的耳朵说悄悄话。  
“我们Jeno今天真的好帅……”  
湿热的气息喷在李帝努耳后，酥麻感窸窸窣窣爬满全身。  
“……哥好想就这样顶进去。”  
说完金道英还往上送了送胯，那一瞬间李帝努真的有种正在被侵犯的错觉。他夹紧臀瓣小幅度挣扎，明明环在腰间的手臂甚至没有用力，愿意的话完全能够轻松摆脱，他却没有推开金道英，小打小闹像是在闹别扭，可爱得不得了。  
“哥、现在不行……”  
似乎怕哥哥真的现在就做一样，曾经的好学生如今连基本的判断能力都丧失，急急忙忙小声讨饶。  
“晚上好不好？我去找哥……晚上再做好不好？”  
Cody喊李帝努过去做检查，金道英摸摸他柔软的发顶终于放行。回过神来，他的目光还停在金道英身上，见哥哥托着脸，眼睛一眨不眨看向他，明明是一副痴迷的表情。  
道英哥总这样逗我。他想。  
道英哥好像真的很爱我。  
李帝努被顶得腰眼泛酸，失了力气落回床上，偏过头小声叫床。这次也是传教士体位，金道英压在他身上一下下结结实实干进去，肩膀上好几个牙印还泛着水光，是他刚刚咬上去的。  
一颗汗珠从金道英额角落下，顺着下颚线滴落，滑过突出的喉结，结在锁骨边缘，然后随着性交抖动，砸在他小腹。李帝努像被烫伤般浑身一震，金道英急促地喘息，骂了句脏话。  
好性感。哥哥附身在他颈侧吮吻，李帝努搂住金道英的脖子，两腿攀上他精瘦的腰，眼角的泪水再也蓄不住，湿漉漉地往下流。  
“哥、啊……哥嗯……好舒服……疯了……呀！嗯……”  
比起呻吟中夹杂的鼻音，肉穴抽搐着缩紧更能代表高潮将至。腰臀被抬起，腿间泥泞的禁区直接暴露在灯光下，李帝努抬起头，看见哥哥的性器在他股间飞快地进出，臀瓣被撞得一个劲摇晃，那张淫乱的小嘴还在不知羞耻地收缩，像是爱极了哥哥的肉棒。他爽得昏了头，顾不上有人会听见，顾不上害羞与自持，连脚指头都用力蜷起，尖叫着射了出来。  
他眼前一片迷雾，顺着自己沾满精液的腹肌往下摸。哥哥还在不知疲倦地干他吮紧的穴，李帝努将手掌贴在小腹上，恍惚间有种要被顶穿的错觉。  
“哥，道英哥……呜……射进来，射进来哥，拜托……呃嗯……”  
快感被无限延长，他紧紧抱住金道英的腰，将自己全部献上。他被撞坏了碾碎了，从头到脚都在颤栗，理智被搅得一塌糊涂，却像着了迷一般沉醉其中。从哥哥打开锁的那一刻开始，花园里早就洒满欲望的种子，汲取爱意疯狂生长，总有一天会将他吞噬掉。  
那又怎样呢。李帝努望着天花板晃神，金道英又凑过来吻他，舌尖交缠发出湿濡的水声。  
就当做秘密，再多爱一点吧。


End file.
